


Different

by Drowsypoet



Category: Faking It
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowsypoet/pseuds/Drowsypoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma and Amy's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Different  


"What are you doing?" Karma hissed, taking Amy's hands into her own to keep them from wandering. 

"What?" Amy asked innocently, the corners of her mouth twitching up in a smile, betraying her sincerity. 

"You know what." Karma replied "your mom is downstairs!" She whisper shouted "if she so much as hears a button pop open she'll make sure I'm never allowed in your room with the door closed again." Amy rolled her eyes, removing her hands from Karma's grasp to fold her arms under her chin in order to prop her head up. She was lying on her stomach on the right side, her side, of the bed. Karma was lying on her back next to her, trying to study for a trigonometry test as Amy distracts her. 

"Fine." Amy muttered, watching as Karma shifted her attention back to the notes she had in front of her. They were both startled by a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Amy called out. The door opened a bit to show half of Lauren's face 

"Farrah said to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with us." She said. Amy smirked slightly. 

"Pass." Amy said. "Thanks though." she added as an afterthought. Lauren nodded 

"We'll probably be a few hours, we're going to the outlets." Amy turned into her back so she could see the door. 

"Oh." Amy replied, her mind already running. Lauren smirked ever so slightly. 

"Bye."  
"Bye." The door clicked shut and both Karma and Amy listened for Lauren's footsteps descend the stairs. 

"Oh my God." Karma breathed out. Amy rolled back into her stomach again, facing her

"What?" 

"You just spoke to her like she's your sister." Amy rolled her eyes 

"She is." She replied honestly. Ever since Lauren's deepest darkest secret had been shared, there was really no reason for her to hide anything, so she was pretty easy to get along with at home. She was still snippy at school, but her and Amy were definitely getting along better. "Annnnd... She's also gone. So is my mom." Karma moved her notes from her lap to the end table on the left side of Amy's bed.

"Yeah?" She said, sporting a cheeky smile "and what do you want to do?" Amy returned her smile and leaned in, her lips connecting gently with Karma's. She rolled onto her side so they were facing each other, one of her hands going to Karma's cheek as the other girl's arm wrapped tightly around her back. Amy pulled away 

"I don't think I told you, but you look great today." She did. Karma had worn a white blouse tucked into a colorful skirt with her usual big earrings and wavy hair. She'd looked fantastic all day. Karma laughed. 

"So do you." Amy rolled her eyes as she looked down at the donut shirt she'd managed to steal back from karma after the darker haired girl had stolen it to sleep in. She knew Karma was going to steal it back, but she didn't care. They started kissing again, Karma taking Amy's bottom lip between her teeth and tugging gently before her tongue found its way into the other girl's mouth. This was familiar territory: finding moments when parents weren't home and making out in each other's rooms. Amy couldn't help but think that she'd like to do things properly. Karma must have been thinking the same thing as her hands found their way beneath the bottom hem of Amy's beloved donut shirt, pushing it up with her hands before pulling it up and over the blonde's head. Amy found herself on her back moments later, straddled by Karma in just her white blouse. The shirt hung down to her mid thigh, tickling Amy's hips when Karma leaned forward to kiss her. Amy pulled away again. 

"What?" Karma asked, her hands skimming Any's sides gently, teasing just beneath her breasts before skirting back down again. 

"Nothing." Amy assured her "but you should lock the door in case Bruce gets home early..." Karma nodded and got off of Amy to lock both the room to her door and her bathroom door so that no one could get in from Lauren's room. It wasn't too late. Maybe 5:30, but the sun was setting and as it got darker there was a blue hue in the room. This was normally Amy's favorite time of day to take a nap or watch Netflix, but this was way better. Soon it'd be almost too dark to see anything but shadows. As Karma approached the bed again she crawled up the left side, laying next to Amy, giving the blonde a chance to lead a bit. Amy took the invitation with enthusiasm, leading karma to lie on her back as she half draped herself on top, one leg between Karma's, torsos half touching. Karma's hands went to her back, her short nails digging into Amy's shoulders slightly as Amy's mouth went to her neck, kissing and nipping lightly. It was the anticipation that did it for her. Nothing was too hard. Ghosts of touches, a whisper of a kiss against her collar bone, fingertips barely there on her hips, her thighs, under her shirt. She couldn't help but think about how different it was being with Liam. He was a bit too hard, a bit too fast, a bit too sloppy. His hands went straight to her breasts instead of exploring her hips and the expanse stomach. His mouth went straight to her neck instead of ghosting kisses to her jawline and underneath her ears where she was sensitive.

"Ohh" Karma breathed out as her hands grabbed at Amy's back. This was new for them. Amy pulled away and looked at Karma's face. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes closed, mouth opened slightly. Her eyes opened at the loss of contact. Their eyes connected. 

"Is this okay?" Amy asked. Karma's tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip. 

"This is more than okay." She leaned up slowly, kissing Amy deeply, her fingers sliding down Amy's back before slipping in the waistband of the other girls jeans. She brought her fingers around to the front and undid the button slowly before lowering the zip. She pushed up slightly, rolling Amy onto her back before taking off her jeans. Amy blushed as Karma's gaze roamed her barely clothed body, watching her chest rise and fall, her stomach tensing. Amy tugged at the bottom of Karma's blouse, silently asking her to take it off. She pulled the shirt over her head, her dark waves of hair falling down her back and over her shoulders. Amy thought she looked beautiful. All Karma could think about was how beautiful Amy looked. 

Karma leaned over Amy, connecting their lips again as Amy's hand went to her bra clasp, undoing it in one smooth, swift motion, surprising the both of them. She slipped the straps from Karma's arm and discarded it somewhere on the floor. Amy rolled them over once more so she was on top and took one of Karma's nipples on her mouth. Karma bit her lip hard, her fingers tangling their way into to Amy's hair, holding the blonde's head in place. Amy showered Karma's other breast with equal attention before trailing kisses down Karma's abdomen. She noticed a sharp intake of breath when she nipped around the other girl's naval. She stopped and looked up.

"Are you...- is this okay?" She asked, suddenly nervous that she'd made Karma uncomfortable. Karma nodded 

"Yes. God, yes." Assured, Amy settled herself between Karma's legs, dipping her finger in the waistband of her underwear. They weren't anything fancy, just a pair of black cotton boy shorts. But on karma they were breathtaking. Karma could be wearing granny panties and Amy was still pretty sure she'd find her very VERY attractive. Amy boldly slipped her hand in Karma's panties, sliding a finger through the girl's heat. So wet. Amy's tongue darted out to lick her lip as she removed her hand from Karma's underwear. She looped her fingers in the waistband and caught Karma's eyes, silently asking for permission. Karma nodded her consent and lifted her hips, helping as Amy removed her last article of clothing, leaving her fully bare. Karma was so turned on she barely felt insecure, and the look in Amy's eye reassured her that she looked as good as she felt in that moment. Amy grasped Karma's knees, one in each hand, and spread them gently. Karma's head fell back onto the off-white pillow beneath her head as her hands clutched the bedsheets to either side of her. She waited, expecting to feel Amy's fingers sliding through her arousal. She subconsciously held her breath in anticipation. It felt like hours. A low groan escaped Karma without her permission as she felt Something warm and wet run through her aching folds, she opened her eyes and looked down, seeing Amy's head between her thighs. 

"Oh my God." She breathed out as Amy made another sure stroke woth her tongue. A small squeak escaped from her mouth as Amy's tongue experimentally flicked her clit several times. Amy stopped suddenly, sitting up. Karma felt like she might explode.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked breathlessly. Amy shook her head, climbing back up Karma's body and reaching over her into the drawer of her night stand, pulling out a hair tie 

"My hair is getting in the way." She explained sheepishly, pulling her hair back into a bun at the base of her neck. Karma nodded, watching closely as Amy lowered herself between her legs once more, lifting one of Karma's thighs to put the girl's legs over her shoulder for a new angle. Karma bit back a gasp as Amy's tongue explored her once more, licking through her folds and swirling around her clit before darting back down and repeating the motion. Karma couldn't help but think about how Liam had never done this. She scolded herself for letting her mind wander to him while she was with Amy. She felt almost unfaithful. Amy pulled away with one last, long lick. 

"Do..." She clears her throat, cheeks flushing with what Karma assumes is either embarrassment or arousal "do you like penetration?" Karma found her cheeks mimicking the blush of Amy's as she nodded. Amy lowered her head, continuing to lick and suck at Karma's clit as one of her finger drifted down to tease her soaking entrance, dipping in ever so slightly before pulling out again. Karma found herself holding her breath as Amy played with her before slowly guiding two of her fingers inside of her, stretching her walls. She let out a groan as Amy curled her fingers inside of her while stimulating her clit with sure sweeps of her tongue. She tried not to think about Amy having done this before with another girl, tried to imagine that Amy naturally knew how to move her hand and her tongue in just the right way, never forgetting to curl her fingers on the thrust inward and drag her tongue down Karma's slick folds on the opposite beat. She tried not to think about Amy's face as someone did these things to her. She tried not to. It didn't work. She knew it wasn't fair to be mad at Amy to have sex with someone when she had been with Liam... But jealousy want known to be a rational thing. 

"Oh God." She moaned as Amy quickened the pace of her fingers, taking Karma's clit in her moth and sucking it. Hard. Karma came suddenly, Amy's name on her lips, one hand digging in to Amy's shoulder as the other one gripped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white. She felt warmth spread throughout her lower abdomen and saw white spots flashing behind her eyes as she squeezed them shut. Amy continued pumping her fingers in and out, helping Karma come down from her orgasm as her body shook. When she felt Karma's body relax she made her way back up, pressing kisses to her cheeks and forehead. 

"Are you okay?" Amy asked quietly as Karma pulled her close, arms winding around her back, face pressing into her neck. 

"More than okay." Karma answered, echoing what she'd said earlier. She pulled back slightly to kiss Amy on the lips. She tasted herself on Amy's tongue, a heady, salty flavor she couldn't relate to anything else. Her face flushed slightly as she realized it hadn't taken very long for Amy to get her off. She was eager to return the favor. Her hands slid up to Amy's bra as they were kissing, carefully undoing the clasp and slipping the straps from Amy's shoulders. She pulled away from the kiss slowly "uh... I've never..." She trailed off, hoping Amy knew what she was talking about so she wouldn't have to say that she'd never gone down on a girl before. She felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. She hated feeling uncertain. Amy kissed her nose.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to..." Amy assured her. "If you just want to watch Netflix or-"

"No." Karma interrupted "I, uh, I just don't want to be..." She blushed "unsatisfying." Much to Karma's discomfort Amy grinned at her. 

"I don't care." She said, "I love you, I want to be with you. If you're not good at it... So what? We can practice." Karma gave her a small smile in return, leaning up to connect their lips again, slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth, easing Amy onto her back before climbing on top of her. She cupped the blonde's breasts with her hands, feeling her nipples hardening against the palms of her hands as she squeezed gently, kneading them together. She twisting Amy's nipples gently between her forefingers and thumbs before leaning down taking each of them into her mouth in turn like Amy had done to her earlier. The soft noises that escaped Amy spurred her on. She bit down lightly and then soothed the mark with her tongue, allowing it to swirl around the stiff buds. Amy's hands were on her shoulders, in her hair, clutching her arms. She smiled as she pressed a kiss to Amy's collarbone, trailing open mouth kisses down the valley between her breasts and to her belly button before reaching the very top of her underwear.

"You don't have to do this if you're uncomfortable." Amy offered once more, her breath hitching as Karma's hand brushed the front of her panties. Karma nodded, pulling Amy's panties down her and off of her long legs

"I know." She moved between the other girl's legs, her shoulders nudging Amy thighs apart. she took one look at how wet Amy was and grinned, leaning closer and blowing gently. She felt Amy shiver below her and felt more confident. She slid a finger through Amy's folds, trying to gauge her reaction. 

"Karma..." She groaned. Karma slid her digits through Amy's folds again, gathering her wetness and then spreading it on the girl's clit, rubbing in slow, steady circles. Amy groaned again, one of her hands coming to rest on Karma's arm. "Oh God." She murmured, hips jerking upwards as Karma lowered her head and began to use her tongue, lapping at Amy's clit. She started out slow, counting in her head like a metronome. 1. 2. 3. 4. Amy's hips were moving ever so slightly, matching Karma's rhythm. Her eyes shut tightly. Karma went into eighth notes adding an extra beat between each number, pleased with the moan that escaped Amy as a result. She dipped her tongue into Amy's enterance allowing a few strokes in and out before returning to her clit, flicking it with her tongue as fast as she could. Amy came not long after Karma added her fingers once more, panting Karma's name. Karma made her way up Amy's body, pulling the other girl to her in order to spoon, pulling a sheet over the both of them. 

"So... How was that?" She asked once Amy's breathing had returned to normal. 

"I can't believe that was your first time going down on a girl." She said, punctuating her statement with a kiss to Karma's shoulder. Karma smiled, happy that she made Amy feel good. 

"I still want to practice." She admitted. Amy turned and captured her lips.

"I'm very willing to be your test subject." Karma laughed

"I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
